pigversefandomcom-20200213-history
World's Toughest Stick-man competition
The World's Toughest Stick-man competition is a televised annual event held for all Stick-men of Pigverse. History The history of this competition is highly incomplete, as it has not been largely discussed in any works of Pigverse. The competition has ran every year since 31479, and has had the same judges for all this time: Indiana Stark from planet Earth, Juflop Fffrrtzs Guqfreik from planet Hanusa in Andromeda, and Ökerhj Ög from planet Phiones II in Boötes I. The three judges are all immortal beings. In 31692, Brendon McHoff won his first title, later on becoming a five-time champion of the event. He was nearly eaten by a tyrannosaurus in survival round. In 31977, the title winner lost an arm in the qualifications round. In 32011, the competition was held on New-Ifmtjolj, Pluto. There are many instances of this event, but in most of them, John Timberman wins the title. Rules The competition is held in a different location every year, usually in a wilderness location such as a jungle, a desert or a mountain range. Some years the competition is held in an urban location, such as the anarchy-ridden streets of Anthals on Mars. Some even more exotic locations have been used, such as Helt or WWSNG. The actual competition consists of three parts: qualification round, survival round and the finals. In the qualification round, different kinds of objects are dropped on the heads of contestants. The first object is usually an anvil, and while most contestants survive this without a hitch, the objects gradually get larger and heavier until most contestants faint or receive injuries. There have been instances where two or more contestants have cleared bathtubs, cars, and even live tasers being dropped on them. The one hundred contestants with the best performance will move over to the survival round. This round is always held in the nature of the chosen location. Each contestant is given a regular chicken egg that they must protect. If the egg breaks, they are eliminated, and a detector inside of it will transport the contestant back into the starting area. Only the last ten surviving contestants are allowed into the final round. The final round changes theme every year to keep the contestants on their toes. In 31979, to commemorate the 500th competition, the final round was a quiz show about the history of The World's Toughest Stick-man title. Multiple title holders John Timberman is one of the most prolific contestants in the competition history. He has won over 25 times, notoriously 20 years in a row at one point. There have been other, more decorated contestants, but none of them have been mentioned in any canon Pigverse works. Brendan MacHoff won the title five times in his time. Trivia * A rarely applied rule of the survival round states that should a contestants egg happen to have a double yolk egg, they will not be eliminated upon breaking it, and will instead be teleported back to the starting area. Category:Competitions